PEOPLE GET READY
by randomle26
Summary: [BRIEF AU RIVAMIKA ONE SHOT WITH LEVI AND EREN BROTHERLY BOND] Mikasa Ackerman long left her family to join the military and fight against Titans, it was the only way she could really protect her family. But like anyone who goes away for a long period of time, you need a break and need to visit home.


**AN: Here's another AU Rivamika one shot that's short and just happen to come to my mind.**

**BTW Eren's about 5 or 6, I don't live around many kids in my neighborhood so the language might seem a little mature. **

**Song Inspiring: ONE LOVE/ PEOPLE GET READY by Bob Marley**

* * *

_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!);__  
__There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!):__  
__Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,__  
__Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?_

* * *

Carla Yeager ran around in such a rush, it was a wonder how she didn't run into furniture.

"Carla, calm down," Dr. Grisha Yeager said, hoping to calm her down, "It's not the first time Mikasa decided to visit home."

"I can't help but miss her, and you should too. It's not every day your daughter joins the Survey Corps. And it's the first time-" she paused before whispering, "first time she's bringing home a boy."

Dr. Yeager pushed his glasses up his nose, "She's bringing home a _boy_? An actual, _human_ boy?" Mikasa was his adopted daughter, his only daughter; he had a reason for so much protectiveness.

Carla nodded hesitantly, "She said he would be having dinner with us."

Dr. Yeager then dropped his newspaper, "Is that why you're bringing out the fancy plates and making her famous donburi?" Instead of answering, Carla continued to rearrange the plate. "Why are you panicking so much, Carla?"

She called, "Eren, come to the dining room please!" and then turned to her husband, "I want him to like us. She never talks about boyfriends. You know how… reserved Mikasa is."

Eren Yeager trotted down, dragging a small bear (a gift from Mikasa), and looked up at his mother with widened green eyes. Carla looked down at her son and couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness. She lightly pat the top of his head, ruffling his hair and actually feeling rather calm since she found out her daughter would be coming home for a while, and said, "Did you put Mikasa's present away like I asked you to?"

Eren nodded in a rather eager motion, "I hope she wikes it!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang- signaling the return of the Yeager Household's only daughter.

Carla ripped her apron, turned to both boys with a smile, and then opened the door. "Mikasa! I'm so glad you're home," she said excitedly.

Without hesitance, Mikasa wrapped her arms around her adopted mother and said, "I missed you." Once she was released from the older woman's embrace, Mikasa grabbed the hand of her guest, bringing him closer. "This is my boyfriend, Corporal Levi."

Levi nodded politely and shook Carla's hand. His face only hinted at a smile, and his grey eyes were slightly dull. "Nice to meet you," Levi said politely- slightly plain.

Carla smiled to cover up any discomfort, "You as well. Come meet the rest of the family." She pulled the pair towards Dr. Yeager, "This is my husband," Dr. Yeager only smiled politely, "And this is…"

"MIKASA!" without hesitation, Eren dropped his little bear and ran towards his older sister. Thanks to her wonderful reflexes, she could quickly react and pick him up in her arms.

He nuzzled his nose against her scarf-covered neck, "You home from fighting dah monstahs!"

Mikasa lightly pat his little head, "I missed you, Eren," she said with a chuckle.

Eren picked up his head, tightly clutching at the scarf around her neck, "Who dat, Mikasa?"

"He's my boyfriend, Eren," she responded, silently telling Levi to see her younger brother.

The tiny child frowned, "Wat's a bowfwiend?"

"Okay!" Dr. Yeager interrupted, wrapping an arm around Mikasa's shoulder; kissing her cheek, "Why don't you two sit down, you're probably tired from traveling here, no?"

"We should probably tie up the horses first," Levi said, actually using more than five words in his sentence.

Nodding in agreement, Mikasa carefully put her little brother on the floor, following Levi towards the door. Eren made a gesture and pulled at her pant leg, "Can I come too?"

Eren saw Mikasa look over at Levi- that gave him an unsettling feeling in his tiny tummy- and saw them having a silent conversation with their eyes. She turned back to Eren and ruffled his hair, somewhat similar to how his mom did; she told him, "I need you to wait here, Eren." Before the little kid could answer, she and Levi left (nearly hand-in-hand).

Eren crossed his small arms over his chest and pouted. Carla looked down at her obviously upset son, "What's wrong, Eren?"

"Mikasa don't wanna spend time wit me," he said, his lower lip covering his upper lip.

Carla laughed, "I'm sure she does want to spend time with you, Eren," she then led Dr. Yeager to the kitchen, giving them a chance to try finishing dinner before the guests of honor returned.

Not knowing how else to handle the situation, Eren simply plopped down on the floor, put his bear in his lap, and crossed his arm over his chest. This move usually worked on Mikasa when she was still living at home. He was still sitting when the two returned. Mikasa couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the child on the floor, bringing back memories before she joined the Survey Corps.

"What's he doing?" Levi whispered in her ear, stoic as ever.

Mikasa turned to him and murmured back, "He's upset. Probably because I haven't been paying enough attention to him."

Levi said, "Maybe because I'm so _distracting_." Mikasa would've hit him, like usual, had her little brother not been there pouting on the floor.

"Can you get him to stop pouting?" she asked before slowly beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, slightly worried. Mikasa should've known he wasn't the best with kids (especially considering how filthy they could be after playtime). He barely handled the people- people his own age- in the Survey Corps.

Mikasa turned around, "I'm going to go help my mom with dinner," she said, leaving him without a choice. It wasn't long before it was only Eren and Levi alone in the room.

Levi awkwardly began rocking on the balls of his feet. He looked at the younger boy, trying to ignore the dirt patches on Eren's shirt, "How old are you, kid?"

The boy closed his eyes defiantly, turned his head. Levi smirked, finding it amusing how similar he was acting to his older sister. The Corporal crouched down and sat next to him. "I'm going to sit here until you look at me," Levi declared. At that, Eren simply turned his head in the opposite direction.

Usually when Mikasa was pouting at him- sometimes it's about him forgetting important dates or sometimes it's about him scolding her in front of the others- he would annoy her until she decided to smile at him.

It was worth a shot.

Levi put his finger against the boy's skin, poking him in the cheek and pressing his finger until he could feel Eren's jaw. (1) Eren opened one of his eyes, fussing and trying to hit his fingers off his face. Every time he hit one of Levi's fingers, Levi would switch to the other hand, keeping one finger on his cheek. He even saw hints of a smile in Eren's face. Just like Mikasa.

"Stop," Eren cried, half laughter half annoyance. He finally pried Levi's slender fingers off his face and turned away again.

Taking a risk- for Levi this was a _very_ big risk; Levi began wiggling his fingers against Eren's sides in a sort of tickle. The little boy was laughing heartily when Levi was tickling him, until he remembered he was bad at the older man. Eren scooted over, crossed his arms once more, and said, "Stop it!"

Brushing his fingers against his own shirt, Levi asked, "What's wrong, kid?"

"You a bad man," Eren said without turning around.

Levi raised his eyebrows in a confused fashion, "Why am I a 'bad man'?"

Eren turned around and looked at the Corporal, as if it was completely farcical for Levi not to know why Eren was upset with his sister's boyfriend. Eren narrowed his eyebrows and said, "You gonna take Mikasa from me."

Even Levi found this event absolutely adorable. The little kid believed Mikasa would have Levi replace Eren on her totem pole of importance. "I'm not going to take Mikasa from you," Levi said.

Eren stomped his little foot against the floor, "Yes you are! You dah big guy who took Mikasa away so she can fight dah monstahs."

Levi scooted closer to Eren and ruffled his brown locks, "You really miss your sister, huh?"

Eren's angry form slightly crumpled. He looked up at Levi with his wide emerald eyes and nodded. Levi was caught off guard when Eren put down his own walls and sat closer to Levi, wrapping his tiny hands around Levi's leg. Not really knowing how to react, Levi simply ran his hand through the tips of the little boy's hair.

"I wanna be wike her," Eren said, "I wanna fight dah titons so Mikasa can come home."

"You should join, but don't try and take her out of the game," Levi said honestly, hoping the kid would understand," Your sister is one of the best soldiers I've ever met. She's strong, she's passionate, and she's focused. I've never met someone with that much dedication to fighting and protecting her family." Eren probably couldn't tell that those were also reasons why he was in love with one half of Humanity's Strongest pair.

Eren looked up at Levi, "Is she a good fighter? Can she kill Titans?"

Levi smirked at the little boy, "Yea she can. You want me to show you some moves."

Any sense of sadness faded on Eren. "Pwease! Pwease! Pwease! Pretty pwease," he pleaded, jumping up and down as if he needed to go to the bathroom, not as if he was desperate to learn how to fight.

Levi chuckled and rubbed his chin, teasing the little boy, and said, "Normally I don't care about the appearance of the 'please'. But since you asked…"

Eren jumped up and down like a tiny tennis ball, "Yay!"

Levi easily taught him simple defensive stances- how to duck or land a punch, etc. At some points, Eren would ask if Levi would teach him how to use his gear or how he rides horses, but Levi was careful in saying no. Mikasa would kill him if her little brother got anywhere near those weapons.

"Time for dinner," Carla announced to the boys, finding Levi on the floor and Eren sitting on his chest when she said so.

Eren finally got off Levi and pulled his bigger hand in his little one, trotting towards the dining room. Eren took his usual spot in the bigger chair (high enough for him to reach the table) and continued to smile at Levi for some odd reason.

Mikasa was just about to take the seat next to her younger brother when Eren stopped her and said, "I wanna sit nexta Levi!"

Mikasa raised suspicious eyebrows at her boyfriend, "What did you do?" she whispered at him when she took her own seat.

Levi simply shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed his girlfriend's hand under the table.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry it's kinda brief.**

**(1) I do this with my sister all the time… it usually works**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
